darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Swamp Hideout
The Swamp Hideout, also referred to as just Hideout on the map, is the Protagonist's safe house in the Swamp biome. It's the first place the player arrives after traveling through the Bunker Entrance and starting Chapter 2. It is composed of a handful of buildings, two of them in a decent condition, and some more in a dilapidated state. The Compressor can be found in the starting room, and can be used to refill the Oxygen Tank once that is in the player's possession. A couple of placed Gas Tanks and two Exploding Barrels can also be found around the buildings. A chest near the Compressor, covered with the Black Substance, may be found which contains random loot items and serves as a stationary container. In the room adjacent to the workbench area, a locked metal door can be found. If the player follows the Wolfman's path and kills the Sow in chapter 1, after a few days, at night, the door will be open and the Musician will be found hiding in the room behind it. It should be noted that in this room, health drains rapidly, likely to prevent camping there during the night (as metal doors cannot be broken). Furthermore, there is a blocked-off area in the ruined building that the table saw is in front of which contains an empty wardrobe, but is not physically accessible. During the night a pair of enemies will invade, usually of the same class/type. Unlike other hideouts, however, these vary from night to night. They can include Human Spiders, Red Chompers, Huge Dogs, Savages with sticks, and Centipedes. All Night Events not exclusive to other hideouts can occur. The Doctor If the player gets killed in the Train Wreck dream, the Tobacco can be found inside of a bag on a bed, along with a extinguished campfire containing the Burned Book upon entering the Swamp. Strategy * This hideout features repairable fences which can be vaulted by the Protagonist but not by some enemies. Also, there are four destroyed Wardrobes which can be repaired. Like all other hideouts, there is a repairable Well nearby. * On one of the pathways between buildings, there is a Monoculus. It's just as harmless as all others, and as it reacts to the presence of other creatures, it can be used as an alarm. Its light can be used to burn away Black Substance in a pinch. * Banshees are one of the most common enemies encountered in this Hideout, often alongside a Shadows night event. They can be relatively easily thwarted by ensuring that doors and windows are properly barricaded and all lamps are within easy reach. * This hideout provides, by far, the greatest amount of rearrangeable storage space (and also storage space overall) to the player. The room directly adjacent to the Oven area is extremely defensible and completely fortifiable, and the building it is part of overall shares a great similarity with the Dry Meadow Hideout. Wardrobes can be arranged to provide necessary storage space for ammunition and other resources for nighttime defense. Furthermore, all three lamps can (and should) be arranged in the same room or at least in adjacent rooms to mitigate the effects of the Shadows, as the mechanics of the Shadows tend to be very unforgiving here when the lamps are far apart. * Here is a possible strategy for the room next to the oven: * Dragging one of the lamps in the central intersection (where the Generator can be found) lights a large part of the area. Loot Bugs * Fences can trap enemies, stopping them from walking or moving anywhere for the night. * The Compressor can strip the player of their Oxygen Tanks when used. The tank will disappear from the game. solved (tested with Beta 2.0) * Broken barricades should disappear but may continue to exist (visually). They will need to be repaired however to serve their function. solved (tested with Beta 2.0) * After Alpha 9.1 the door to the room directly adjacent the room with the Oven may become permanently locked after the first nighttime radio event (even breaking the door down and rebuilding it does not cause the door to be unlocked). This is confirmed to be a bug and is intended to be fixed in the next release. solved (tested with Beta 2.0) Trivia * Before Alpha 9.0, Centipedes could spawn in and attack the player during the Time Freeze. While this was presumed to be a planned feature, changelogs revealed it to be a bug, and it has since been fixed. Gallery File:Vision_-_Radio_Tower_-_Hideout.gif|Vision of the Radio Tower ru:Убежище_4